


A Lesson In Propriety

by ominousrum



Series: Elaborate Notions-verse [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Wedding planning is starting to get to Anna





	

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to Elaborate Notions

To say Anna had been on edge of late would have been the understatement of the century. The bumps and bruises she kept collecting by walking distractedly into walls caused Gerda to cluck her concern at every dress fitting. 

With her wedding only a few days away, it was a wonder she could still string two sentences together yet alone be expected to remember the myriad of increasingly fussy traditions. Anna was definitely far from thrilled to have to attend a crash course on wedding feast etiquette.

Kristoff had been scarce the last two days which Anna supposed was keeping with tradition although she very much missed his face. A hug certainly wouldn’t go amiss either.

Gerda insisted she wear her wedding gown and all the accoutrement to practice so she would “know how to move like a lady”. It was hardly surprising she needed so many dress fittings when she sweat half her weight away once she put it on. Anna stole a second to kick a layer of undergarments off and out of sight before Gerda dragged her down the corridor. 

An impossibly long table was laid out for Anna at the back of a dusty, rarely used room. A crimson velvet table cloth skimmed the floor, golden crocuses flaring out a beautiful pattern. Presumably every dish in the castle was being trotted out for the special occasion. Her heart dropped into her growling stomach once she realized there would be no actual food at this lesson.

“Elsa has written out the names of everything, dear,” Gerda beamed despite Anna’s confusion. “Oh and she wants you to fill this out once you’ve learned where everything goes.” Anna glanced down at the paper being thrust into her hands. A diagram of the table complete with every placement, every platter detailed in Elsa’s neat script; tiny arrows flowing to where Anna needed to write her answers to their names in the margins. 

“I must go help put the finishing touches on some decorations but I’ll be back in 30 minutes or so if you have any questions. Elsa said earlier she hope to have  time to meet you for lunch in the library.”

Anna nodded, nose scrunched in displeasure at the arduous task ahead of her. _There must be a thousand things she wants me to write down and everything is just fuzzy these days._

Small bits of paper were positioned under each item, labelling their name and use. Anna sighed, every inch of her skin too hot and constricted under layers of fabric to be comfortable. Brow furrowed, she set to work reading over the long list before a soft knock startled her. 

The doorway was empty, the hallway silent. Another knock and Anna realized with a start the knock was coming from _under_ the table. 

“He-hello?” Anna managed in barely a whisper, leaning far back in her chair and cautiously watching the tablecloth for any ripple of movement. A hand appeared to lift the heavy velvet hem giving way to a blond mop of hair a couple of feet from her legs. The crystal glass closest to her almost went flying in her shock.

“Hey princess,” Kristoff grinned.

“ _Kristoff!_ ” 

Kristoff pressed a finger to his lips. “I thought you could use some distraction. Do try and keep quiet.” 

“What are you-” Anna began, heart pounding as soon as his head disappeared from view. She could hear him shuffle closer to her, coming to a stop just beside her left leg. Seconds ticked by and she ran a hand across the back of her neck, every hair prickling with anticipation. 

Anna gasped as she felt his rough hand stroke her ankle, pushing her dress up in the process. Two hands now, each one travelling up her calves, lingering on her knees before heading back down. A fire began to burn in her stomach as she stared at the door, silently praying no one would check on her progress.

Kristoff’s hands went back up to her knees and slowly, deliberately pushed them apart, his palms resting on her inner thighs as she felt him center himself between her legs; his breath impossibly cool. Anna wished she had kicked _all_ the undergarments off earlier. 

A finger hooked into the waistband of her bloomers as Anna let out a quiet huff. Kristoff tugged, fingers pressing into her as Anna lifted herself off the chair so he could pull the barrier free. She felt him hum in pleasure against her thigh, pausing to pepper delicate kisses as he inched closer. 

Anna was aching for him now, wet to the point of dripping (dripping all over her _wedding dress_ , she thought with a devilish grin). She twisted her fingers into fistfuls of tablecloth and waited, willing her breath to remain as steady and calm as she could muster. 

Kristoff let a finger slowly trace the opening of her folds, gliding up and down as her breath hitched. She could almost hear him smiling, could feel the adoration in his eyes to learn she was already so wet. Already _his._

He teased her, the tips of his fingers barely dipping into her; shallow caresses causing her to buck toward him, desperate for more. Anna heard a small laugh as he withdrew his hand completely. 

Anna’s grip on the tablecloth tightened, knuckles whitening as she bit her tongue to stop her begging him to continue. She had to keep _quiet_. She let her eyes fall back to the paper in front of her, mentally adding Kristoff to the diagram under her skirts and labelling him _Tease_.

At that moment Kristoff dove forward, gripping the underside of her legs for leverage as he thrust his tongue into her. Anna whimpered a moan, clearing her throat afterwards for good measure, eyes wild in panic as she watched the doorway. 

Inside her his tongue wound its way around every inch of her, alternating from pointed and probing to flat and full, licking every bit of arousal she could produce. The bridge of his nose pressed against her clit as he drove he tongue deeper and deeper inside her, a soft moan in his throat. 

Anna cursed her dress for not allowing enough room for her hand to fondle her breast as she panted, writhing in pleasure as Kristoff relentlessly traced patterns inside her. He moved up and should could feel his forehead against her belly as his fingers found their way into her. His lips now full and gentle on her clit, sucking and kissing until Anna thought she would go mad with ecstasy. 

Her climax crashed into her, hips thrusting upward as it quaked through her. She sank her teeth into her fist to keep from screaming, muffled groans thundering in her throat as she came undone. 

Kristoff kissed her thighs as he retreated, coming to rest his head on her knee. Anna released the tablecloth, flexing to let the blood begin flowing to her fingertips again. The fog in Anna’s head had started to clear as she picked up the quill - she would need to hurry to finish before Gerda came back to check on her. 

Kristoff moved from her knee to poke his head out again, closer now and Anna could feel his legs near her feet. 

“It’s bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!” Anna scolded, eyes reproachful at the sight of her fiance smiling in satisfaction. 

“Well, I only really saw what was under it-” Kristoff countered before the heel of Anna’s boot found his shin.

Anna started to say how he had deserved that when she heard footsteps approaching from the hall and waved Kristoff out of sight. Gerda appeared moments later, visibly flustered. Anna plastered a smile on her face and hoped she didn’t look as disheveled as she felt. 

“Anna, dear, I’m afraid Elsa and I have to take care of some last minute preparations so we’ll need to postpone lunch. I hope it won’t take more than another hour but who knows at this point.”

“Oh, it’s fine! I need some more time with this diagram anyway! I’ll just grab a snack from the kitchens once I’m done.”

“Alright dear. Oh and Anna? You look absolutely radiant in your dress, dear.”

“Thank you, Gerda,” Anna let her foot find Kristoff’s leg again as she felt the vibration of airy laughter against her skin. 

Anna waited until Gerda had been gone for a couple of minutes before lifting the tablecloth and poking her head under to glare at Kristoff. 

“So princess,” he whispered, eyes shining with mischief. “another hour of labelling silverware and dishes.”

Anna sighed, “I need to start, at least. Hopefully I can get it done within a few minutes.” Her head really _did_ feel clearer, after all. 

“How about you take a small break for round two, instead? Round three when you finish.”

Anna’s mouth fell open in shock as Kristoff smiled. She closed her lips into a small smirk as she slowly lowered the tablecloth back down.


End file.
